<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>phantom by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942668">phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Gen, Kid's metal arm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where did you say it hurts?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did you say it hurts?” Law asked.</p>
<p>“Right where your hand is.”</p>
<p>Law tapped on the metal contraption that made up the lower half of Kid’s arm. “Right here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Law frowned. “You don’t have any nerves there, Eustass.”</p>
<p>“I know <i>that,”</i> Kid grumbled. “Still hurts, though. Feels like I do.”</p>
<p>“That’s likely phantom pain. Pretty natural after losing a limb.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? And how do I stop it?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really my area of expertise, but I could do some research.” A pause. “Alternatively, we could go look for your real arm, and I could reattach it.”</p>
<p>“Gross. No.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>